1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector, and in particular to a socket connector for electrically connecting an electronic device to a printed circuit board.
2. The Prior Art
A variety of socket connectors for mounting an electronic device, such as an integrated circuit module, to a printed circuit board is well known in the art. One of the socket connectors comprises a plate-like body for supporting the electronic device thereon. A plurality of cavities is defined in the socket body for receiving and retaining conductive contacts whereby when the electronic device is loaded on the socket connector, conductive terminals of the electronic device electrically engages corresponding contacts of the socket connector. Raised walls extend along a periphery of and thus surround the socket body defining a recess therebetween for properly positioning and retaining the electronic device on the socket body.
Conventionally, the walls are integrally formed with the socket body as a single unit by means of a molding process. Due to difference in thickness between the walls and the body, warpage often occurs during the molding process. Serious warpage of the socket may lead to poor electrical engagement between the contacts of the socket and the printed circuit board.
It is thus desired to provide a socket connector which is capable to reduce warpage and thus overcomes the above problem.